


Neighbors

by Musicaster



Series: Demonstuck [38]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musicaster/pseuds/Musicaster
Summary: The Striders have neighbors.Said neighbors have different views on the Strider household.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvid_Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvid_Knight/gifts).



> So I'm a huge fan of Corvid_Knight's Demonstuck AU, and the whole time I've been reading it I've wondered "what the heck do the neighbors think about all this?". You've got a ton of people in the house, people come and go all battered, they come and go at random times...  
> The neighbors are going to have opinions.

Your name is Alys Tobin and you have weird neighbors.

Not that there’s anything wrong with them being weird. If you’re being completely honest, you suspect they’d agree with you.

For one thing, there are so many of them. And you don’t mean ‘a few too many’ people (your house has six and that’s a few too many). You mean that there are some people that live there, and some that don’t actually live there but kind of do, and people that just visit a lot. At your last count, there were a dozen of them that live or mostly live there, but you’re pretty sure there are more.

You know that some of them are actually related. Maybe half the people in the house have some shade of blond hair. You’d place money on most of the other half being boyfriends or girlfriends or datemates or whatever.

They also seem to just kind of pick up kids. You have no clue how or why, but it started with the kid with super orange eyes, then the kid with the brown hair, and then you decided it wasn’t worth it to keep track. It’s kind of cute, actually. You have the feeling that if you wandered over there, they would semi-adopt you.

You’re also pretty sure that they do family cosplays. Seriously, that kid with the really orange eyes? It’s impossible to have that eye color naturally. Red eyes. Orange eyes. White hair that almost looks like feathers. You swear you’ve seen wings on the orange kid. And on the most recent kid, who’s super tall and lanky, you’re pretty sure you saw cat ears. Maybe you’re going nuts.

They also come and go at all hours and sometimes just seem to disappear for days. Vince and Neil both do that sometimes, too, so you’re not that weirded out by it, but still. The only consistency around their comings and goings is the inconsistency.

Your neighbors are weird, and it’s interesting.

Your name is Lawrence Hudson, and your neighbors are surprisingly decent.

The house is full of teens and twenty-somethings and thirty-somethings, but they manage to stay fairly quiet. They’re relatively polite, unlike many of their age. Their language is often crude, but you’ll take what you can get. At this age, some crude language is the least of your worries. Sure, you somewhat wish that you got more than a spare “hello” once in a while, but they don’t talk much to anybody, so you don’t take it personally.

You have no clue what any of them do for a job, but you’ve seen them return bloody and beat up. For some reason, it reminds you of your younger days as a stuntman. Of course, you didn’t get beat up like they do, but it reminds you nonetheless.

You think they have a bachelor pad set-up, since you’ve only seen women enter a handful of times. Either that, or they’re all homosexual.

Either way, despite the large number of them, they don’t throw crazy parties.

Your neighbors are decent, and it’s nice.

Your name is Jennifer Smith, and your neighbors are strange.

Look, you don’t hate them, okay? You just…feel a little on edge around them.

When you first moved in, you, Henry, and Jamie (Susie wasn’t born yet) went to go and introduce yourselves. That was a mistake. Jamie got introduced to swear words, for one thing, and you didn’t even get their names.

They aren’t even a bad influence, per se. But Jamie and Susie always seem to get worked up about some of them, and for some reason the two of them really like that one man, the absurdly tall one. You don’t think he’s a danger to them- he seems nice enough. But there’s something about him that just isn’t quite right.

You, admittedly, worry that they’re hiding something behind a facade. They just don’t seem to do anything, and that’s not right. And there are so many of them! Is it even legal to have a dozen people in a house that size?

But the other neighbors are nice, and it’s a good location. So that house is just the odd one out of the bunch. No one seems to pay it much mind, and they don’t get invited to neighborhood events, and that’s that.

Your neighbors are strange, and it’s worrisome.


End file.
